


Comfort on the Crampy Day

by americanhoney913



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fill [14]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t wanna get up– you’re comfy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort on the Crampy Day

Maya’s whole body aches. She’s been stuck on the couch all day. Being a college student in New York City was easy when you’ve lived there your entire life. Although Farkle had gone to MIT and Riley went to NYU for business, Lucas and Maya had both gotten into Cornell. They were even on the same floor for the first three years until getting an apartment together, as friends.

Maya isn’t going to move from her seat in front of the couch, no matter how uncomfortable she is. Her eyes are closed and the heating pad settled on her lower stomach and she definitely isn’t moving.

“Knock, knock,” a soothing voice comes from somewhere over her shoulder. It sounds like Lucas but Maya refuses to open her eyes. “Anyone home?”

The blonde doesn’t say anything, just raises her hand in a weak wave. She snuggles further under the blanket when they moves off of her arms, curling her feet closer to her.

“Maya, what happened?” The voice belongs to none other than flatmate and best friend Lucas Friar. “Are you okay?”

“Fine.” She shifts on the couch so there’s a small space for Lucas to sit. “Did you want something?”

“I brought food.”

She wiggles closer, head resting on his shoulder as he pulls out a box of chocolate and a bag of large fries from the McDonald’s down the street she’d been craving for hours. “You are, literally, the best person in the world right now.”

He doesn’t say anything, just smiling at her as she moves to rest her head on his lap. His hands begin to run through her hair, golden curls splayed across the couch and his lap.

“You should get up and shower,” Lucas prompts as he presses a kiss to her oily forehead. “Not to be mean or anything, but you smell.”

“If I wasn’t on my period, I would get up and bitch slap you right now.” Her voice is a growl as she glares up at him, eyes shining like blue fire.

“Do you want some chicken for dinner? Or a burger? Or anything that will keep me from bodily harm.”

She snuggles closer to him, the back of her head on his thigh, hand tangled with his on her stomach. “I don’t wanna get up– you’re comfy.”


End file.
